Recent investigations related to the effects of earthquakes upon building structures has demonstrated the advantages of having a continuous wire embedded in the mortar joint of anchored veneer walls. These investigations have resulted in the incorporation of a requirement for this type of continuous wire reinforcement in the Uniform Building Code for seismic zones. The code requires that this wire is to be secured to the tie anchor which is fastened to the support structure. The use of a continuous wire in masonary veneer walls has been found to have additional benefits in providing protection against problems arising from thermal expansion and contraction and improving the uniformity of the distribution of the lateral forces in a structure.